Energy Drain
by Edia
Summary: Queen Beryl and her army are unable to collect the remaining rainbow crystals, can they find an alternate source of energy? Sure! Just terrorize other animé for their energy


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Energy Drain

**Author's Notes: Konnichiwa minna-san! First of all, to get it out of the way, I own no characters in this story unless I decide to throw in someone in some later chapter, but that hasn't been decided, and who knows what will go through my mind at 3:00am n_n**

"….." –Speaking

*…..*--Thinking

            On a higher plane of existence sitting right above Tokyo, there lay a dark negative void; inside, a whole different world of negative energy reigns, and with it, a dark queen and her kingdom. The queen sat high on top her dark throne behind her only looking glass into the outside world; her crystal ball. Long delicate purple fingers circled the glowing crystal, as her sharp pointed nails waved merely centimeters from its perfect glass surface. Beside her throne where she sat, there was a small stand that bulged out of the wall from some magic force, and contained a high energy force field to protect its contents. Lying motionlessly on top of the stand were 4 colorful crystals which had been gathered over the course of the year from her Generals. These 4 out of the 8 rainbow crystals were all that the dark army had left after the senshi had successfully stolen the other half of them. 

            *It is useless to get the other crystals now, there's not enough time* the dark queen though to herself not breaking her stare from her crystal ball. *There must be another source of energy from this pathetic world to make up for the remaining 4 rainbow crystals* she continued to think as she searched desperately for a strong energy sign from the crystal.

                                                                        ~Meanwhile, the Generals~

            The four Generals to the evil queen have all squished themselves into a single room, but for good reason. Though it was uncomfortable, this room was the only one with a cable television set, so they decided that it was worth it. 

            "Zoicite!" Jedite whispered as loud as he could without giving this room's secret away, "Will you stop combing your hair, your getting loose strands in my face!" he continued to complain to the older, more feminine looking General. 

            Zoicite gave him a nasty look, but then said "My hair has so much static in it today, I have to comb it out!" he complained back without stopping with his brush movements.

            Just then, their small 12' picture on the screen started to jump. All four of them tried to get up at once to try and fix the picture, but because of the small space, they all ended up stepping on each other. 

            "Well, one of us had to get up and fix it" Malencite complained as he held the gloved hand that Jedite had just stepped on in an attempt to get up. 

"No way, I'm not getting stepped on again" Nephrite stated bluntly glairing over at Zoicite who had bonked him in the head in the commotion. 

"I got it!" Jedite announced, "Let's 'rock, paper, scissor' this out!" he then looked at the others to see if they would agree to this solution. Finally, after a few incoherent whispers, and a punch, they did, and the first two got as close to each other as they could without stepping on someone else, and started. 

"You're going down, Zoicite, this win will be for brushing your disgusting hair in my face" Jedite whispered to his opponent. 

"You will pay for that one" Zoicite promised as he looked his opponent deep in the eye with hate."

"Rock, Paper, Scissors….SHOOT!" They said in unison throwing their hands out in different shapes at each other. Jedite had gone with the object that he always chose; paper. No one knew why, but Jedite had always had a weird obsession with paper…but that's a different story…

Zoicite, on the other hand, knew about his little paper obsession, and had wisely chosen scissors, and easily beaten him.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Jedite threw a temper tantrum as he saw that his precious 'paper' had been beaten, but quickly quieted his voice remembering that anyone could be listening. "How…could…my…paper…loose…" Jedite mumbled to himself as he made his way to the corner of the room behind everyone else.

"I'll go next" Kunzite stepped up in front of the former winner. "Know what the winner of this round will get tonight?" whispered Kunzite out of everyone else's earshot.

Zoicite's face slightly blushed, but no one seemed to notice, they were waiting for the next round. "Well, let's find out the winner quickly, shall we?" he challenged, this time making Kunzite turn a bit red, but quickly recovered to start round 2 of this battle.

"Rock, paper, scissors, SHOOT!" They said in unison throwing out their hands. 

Zoicite had chosen paper this time, mainly just to piss Jedite off; he usually became angered if someone other than him used the 'paper' move in this game. And ironically, Kunzite had chosen rock; probably thinking that Zoicite was going for scissors again, which had let him win the last round.

Zoicite's face turned redder this time as he realized that he had won the match, and Kunzite just winked at him, but moved over to the corner to sit down in the "losers' wall" next to the sulking Jedite.

"The last match is against me" announced Nephrite standing up, and climbing over legs from the others who had sat down. "And believe me, I will loose… I don't have a clue how to fix a television" 

A momentary sweatdrop formed above Zoicite's head, but he quickly shook it off as he saw that his opponent was ready to start the final battle.

Unlike all of the other battles, this opponent didn't have an evil stair down before they started; the look that he gave Zoicite said more like "I'll give you a cookie if you'll just end this now"

"Rock…Paper…Scissors…SHOOT!" They both shouted as loud as they could without their voices carrying too far. To both of their surprise, both of their outstretched hands were in the shape of "paper" causing a re-play.

To this, a muffled moan could be heard from the back of the small room coming from the paper-obsessed General, who didn't know how much more of this that he could take in one day. "This is taking too long!" Complained Kunzite from another side of the cramped room. "All that I want to do is watch the damn television program, and I'm sure that others will back me up on this. How much longer must this brainless game go on before someone will fix the damn television?!"

The two battlers realized that he was right, and he had a point. They were already missing enough of their program just getting to this final battle, plus the losers were beginning to get agitated as Kunzite was demonstrating.

"Alright, then it's settled!" Nephrite said in a quick relief knowing that he didn't have to make a fool out of himself further in trying to fix the broken television. He then quickly turned around to go back to his seat, but from the others sitting down, the room became even more of an obstacle to navigate than it was before. After he turned around, he lost balance, and swung his left arm out in a desperate attempt to catch himself, but ended up shoving Zoicite in his chest knocking him off balance also. 

Nephrite was able to balance himself out from the force that hit the other General, however, Zoicite had nothing to hold onto after the surprise shove, and fell down to the floor with his head missing the television set by just fractions of an inch. From the soft carpet of the floor where he lay, for a moment he thought that he was safe, until the static that he was unable to comb out of his long red-orange hair before, jolted a charge from what was already built up in the carpet, joining with his hair and finally jolting the static television set.

                                                ~Back with Queen Beryl~

Just as the evil queen was loosing faith in finding any source of usable power, a sudden jolt hit her magic crystal that she had been gazing into causing her to jump back in her seat throwing up her strong arms in a defensive pose.

After several minutes, she realized that no attacks have been thrown at her, and she still sat in her dark throne room alone. She blinked in realization, and then looked back down at her crystal ball to see if she could try and located what that sudden jolt was.

In her surprise, the image that was illuminated to her inside of her crystal had changed than what she had been previously viewing just minutes before; and the energy levels that it was picking up was tremendous.

Taking one last look around her vast and dark throne room to make sure that she was still alone without any surprise attackers waiting to pounce, she further studied the images that were appearing to her though her crystal ball. "Perfect" she laughed softly and evilly to herself as her eyes seemed to glow with her power hungry mind as she watched the images of these strange creatures. "I will have sufficient power soon…"

~~~~End Chapter One

 Please read and review, I love hearing what people think-constructive criticism is also nice. Keep in mind that all flames will be my 3:00am laughing fit joke with the entire psychotic army that reigns in my mind :) 


End file.
